


Kiss

by Aryagraceling



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and Shorts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anbu Hyuuga Neji, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Blood Kink, Character Death, Crack-ish, Depression, Distractions, Drinking, F/M, Fetish Clothing, First Kiss, Fluff, Growing Apart, Infinite Tsukuyomi, M/M, Marriage, Misuse of clones, No one's supposed to wear pants, Pre-mission sex, Sadness, Sharing a Bed, Smoking, Touch-Starved, Training, Trans Umino Iruka, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Wedding Night, Well sleeping bag, Who wears the pants?, admission of feelings, after the war, don't do this at home kids, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: A collection of one shots from some kiss prompts I found on the interwebs. Will add relationships/other tags as I write them.They'll probably be all sort of different AUs, so I'll describe each in chapter notes. Should be said that I don't necessarily ship all of these characters.Have a pair/prompt you want to see? Drop it in the comments or contact me via any links in chapter notes!





	1. Itachi x Neji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A hoarse whisper of "Kiss me."
> 
> Sorry for starting off so...angsty and deathy.
> 
> Or am I?
> 
> AU where they both make it to ANBU together.

The pair met in ANBU. Mission after mission had gone right, until one hadn’t. Itachi’s stomach bore a gash that Neji was desperately trying to heal in the rain by the light of a small fire. “Work, dammit,” he growled, utilizing what medical ninjutsu he knew. “ _Come on.”_ Blood glistened in the light and he tried not to gag at the sight of Itachi’s guts.

“Neji…”

“No, it’ll work, it’s gotta work, ‘Tachi, you can’t die on me, don’t do this,” Neji muttered.

“I’m dying, Neji,” Itachi rasped, bringing a bloody hand to cradle the younger man’s face.

“No.” Tears mingled with the rain on Neji’s face as he grunted with the effort of summoning chakra into his palms and knitting skin together. “I can fix this. I can do it, I can--I can--I c--” He bit off the words with a loud cry of frustration.

“It’s okay,” Itachi whispered, hand slipping away to fall to the forest floor. “I’m ready, Nej, it’s all right.”

“But I haven’t--you--me,” Neji said, arms shaking. “We were supposed to--”

Itachi coughed wetly and blood spattered against Neji’s face. “I know.”

“You’re not ready,” Neji cried, edging into exhaustion territory with the amount of chakra he was using. His vision began to grey. “You’re not--no, ‘Tachi, no--” His pale eyes screwed shut as he tried to stave off the breakdown, hands flying uselessly over his partner’s body.

Itachi put his hand over Neji’s and pressed it down onto his chest. “Prom--” His chest rattled as he coughed again and more tears streamed down Neji’s face. “Promise me something.”

“No, you’re not doing that, you’re gonna live,” Neji said.

“Stop,” Itachi whispered. “I need you to promise me, Neji.”

Neji bent over his prone form, wrapping his arms around Itachi’s chest and pulling him into his lap. “Anything, just fucking live, Itachi,” he begged.

“Keep Sasuke out of trouble.”

“I will,” Neji sobbed. His arms tightened around the other ANBU as Itachi coughed again, blood soaking his long hair. “Don’t...don’t do this to me...not now…” Neji’s jaw hurt with the pressure of keeping it clenched.

“Neji,” Itachi rasped against his ear, bringing a hand up to brush a strand of hair behind his ear.

“What?”

“Kiss me,” the Uchiha whispered hoarsely. “I want to die with you on my lips.”

Neji’s body shook in time with Itachi’s convulsions as he bent over his partner. “Don’t leave me,” he cried against blood soaked lips. He kissed the man desperately, as if trying to breathe life back into him. Itachi’s hand tugged weakly at his ponytail, pulling him away.

“I lo--” He broke off with another awful rattle. “Love…” Neji keened wordlessly against his cheek, muscles locking in grief as he rocked slightly back and forth, cradling the dying raven. “Kiss--”

Neji pressed his lips to Itachi’s once more, tasting iron and salt and Uchiha. “Stay with me,” he begged. “Stay w--” The older ANBU exhaled loudly once more and went limp in his arms. “Itachi? Itachi! No, fucking snap out of it,” he said, shaking the body. “ _Itachi!”_  

The Uchiha’s long black ponytail dragged in the dirt as his head fell lifelessly back over Neji’s arm, blood still flowing sluggishly from his stomach. Neji threw his head back and screamed into the grey void of the storm. “Everyone I love! Everyone I _fucking_ love, you take away! _Stop it, you f--”_ He couldn’t finish, with Itachi staring up blankly at him.

“I just wan--” His chest heaved with another sob. “I just want to-- _oh.”_  A different pain shot through his body, stemming from the middle of his back. He gazed down to see the tip of a spear jutting through his chest plate. “Be…” He dropped Itachi and fell back onto his heels. “With…” His body thumped heavily to the carpet of leaves, eyes staring into Itachi’s as the pain vanished and his vision faded to black. “You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	2. Sasuke x Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU where team 7 lives together and Naruto told Sasuke to leave.
> 
> Prompt: Kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person's

He heard the crash of papers falling to the ground. “Sasuke.” Footsteps began to hasten toward him as he turned to take in the pink hair and skirt. “You came back.” She quickened to a near sprint across the parking lot before slamming into him with the force of a boulder. “Oh my god, you came back.”

Sakura’s arms encircled him and she pressed every possible point of their bodies together before kissing him hard enough to bruise. “Course I did,” he muttered when she broke away to breathe. “Had to see you.” She turned them around so he pushed her up against the side of his car. He curled around her possessively as he took control, hitching one leg up to wrap around his hip. 

“Thought you were gone,” she said. She gasped as he slid one hand up her back, pressing her chest up, and wound the other in her hair. “For good…”

He winced at the thought of their blonde roommate slamming the door and telling him to stay the fuck out before changing tactics and pressing his lips gently to the middle of her brow. “Guess I’m just a persistent bastard, then,” he said. Sakura let out a shaky laugh before pulling him down to kiss him senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	3. Kakashi x Iruka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a gentle "I love you" whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss
> 
> No AU in this one, just mah boys.

“Uff,” Iruka gasped, backed up against one of the posts littering the training field. He stared deviously at Kakashi’s masked face above him before sweeping his foot out and sending the jonin crashing to the ground. He climbed victoriously over him. “Told you I was too distracting to practice with.”

"On the contrary, sensei,” Kakashi said, pointing a finger to the sky before letting his arm bonelessly fall. Iruka looked down in confusion before being slammed onto his back, quicker than lightning. “You’re distracting, I’ll give you that, but I deal with your distracting ass all day. I’m practically immune.”

"Jackass,” Iruka muttered into his shoulder, bringing his hands up to pull Kakashi down to lay on him. “Take off your mask.”

"We're in the middle of a public place, ‘Ru,” Kakashi whispered in his ear.

“Just for a second?”

Kakashi sighed. “Just one,” he warned, tugging the black fabric away from his cheeks.

Iruka smiled at the bared face, and dipped one hand below Kakashi’s flak vest. He brought the other to tangle in silver hair, angling the jonin’s mouth onto his. His lips moved softly as their eyes met. “I love you,” he whispered, breaking away. Kakashi pressed against him as their mouths met again, with more force, and he groaned as Kakashi’s tongue traced his bottom lip before the copy-nin began to nibble. “‘Kashi…”

“Now who’s distracting?” Kakashi asked.

Iruka laughed breathlessly. “I dunno, I wouldn’t say you’re getting much training done either.” As suddenly as before, he found himself being flipped over as Kakashi scrambled to pull up the mask. “What--”

“Get off Iruka-sensei, you--you--pervert!” Konohamaru cried from the edge of the field. “He promised to teach me shuriken!”

Crimson flooded Iruka’s cheeks as he looked down at Kakashi’s mirthful face. “Yeah, perv,” he said, “Get off me, huh?” He scrambled to his feet, Kakashi close behind.

“Get off _on_ you, Iruka-sensei,” the jonin purred in his ear. Iruka’s mouth gaped as he pulled away and sauntered away, bringing up his orange book. “See you tonight?” he called back.

“Seven,” Iruka shouted. “Don’t be late.”

Konohamaru ran straight past him after Kakashi, shaking his fist. “I won’t let you, Kakashi! Stay away from sensei!”

Iruka took several long strides and pulled the pre-genin back by the scarf, ruffling his hair. “You don’t need to rescue me, buddy. He’s my boyfriend. He’s allowed to do that.”

“Adults,” Konohamaru mumbled. Iruka heard something about virtue and saving as he wandered back to his pack, beckoning the chunin with a handful of weapons. “Let’s go, sensei, I don’t got all day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	4. Gaara x Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure what sort of AU this is, just one where Sasuke and Gaara ended up with each other. In the actual Naruto setting.
> 
> Prompt: Starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion

Sasuke’s eyes twitched in sleep below him.  _ So peaceful,  _ he thought. His own eyes burned from another sleepless night, and the restless consciousness seething below threatened to rise with the dawn. One of Sasuke’s hands grabbed at his robes as the Uchiha murmured something about Naruto and the Leaf. “You’re here now, Sasuke,” Gaara rasped, barely audible. “They don’t matter.”

“Gonna get...no…Ita…” The jinchuriki looked down in concern as Sasuke’s muttering devolved into something darker, the Uchiha’s head thrashing against a flashback. Gaara stared as the other man’s lips twisted in a scowl.  _ Let me help, Sasuke,  _ he thought.  _ I can take the pain.  _ “How could…’Tachi…” Sasuke continued.

_ How many times must you relive that night?  _ Gaara brought a hand to rest over Sasuke’s, the other carding through raven locks, trying to comfort as best he knew how. “Sasuke,” he whispered. “Dreaming, love. Come back to me.” He wasn’t made for this, he knew--for love, being a good partner.  _ Damned if you don’t make me want to try.  _

__ **_You’re an unlovable demon,_ ** Shukaku hissed at him.  **_You think you’re worthy of Sasuke? You’re barely worthy of me._ **

Gaara clamped his hands over his ears, wishing the beast would quiet. “I gave you everything,” he groaned. “Stop. For once, just stop.” 

**_Go on, kiss him. See if I care._ ** The demon’s laugh rattled through his mind as Shukaku settled in for the day, golden eyes piercing his soul.  **_He’ll throw you out, though. Gaara, all alone once more, wandering the desert._ **

The redhead groaned loudly as Shukaku so thoughtfully provided him with images of his past--Yashamaru’s blood, Lee’s face as he beat the jinchuriki to the ground, Kankuro and Temari’s disappointment. “Stop,” he whimpered.

**_Why should I?_ **

“It hurts.” It was very rare that he admitted to pain, let alone admit it in the presence of another person. “One day, Shukaku, please...please let me love him for one day,” he said softly. Sasuke had quieted while the demon harassed him, and Gaara dragged a hand from his head to cradle other boy’s cheek. “He needs me.”

**_No one needs you._ **

Gaara’s hand tightened on Sasuke’s face as his eyes widened. Shukaku continued to rifle through his memories, bringing horrors to light. Gaara gasped as his body tightened with anxiety, and he reached to cling to Sasuke.

**_That won’t hel--_ **

“Gaara?” Sasuke’s hesitant voice broke through Shukaku’s hold on him, and the jinchuriki tightened his arms around the Uchiha. “Gaara, that hurts a little.”

“Am I unlovable?” Gaara asked. He buried his face into Sasuke’s chest, not wanting to see the hate he was convinced rested in Sasuke’s black eyes. “I don’t want to be, but Shukaku--”

**_He’ll lie to you, Gaara, they all do. I’m the only one who matters._ **

Sasuke gently unwrapped Gaara from his chest and captured his face in both hands. “Shukaku is wrong,” he said gently. Gaara’s eyes burned at the tenderness in his voice. “Of course you’re lovable. Would I be here if you weren’t?”

“He says I’m not worthy of you.”

Sasuke’s eyes bored into his with a fierce intensity. “He doesn’t matter to me, Gaara. You do. I’m here for you,” he said. “Shukaku be damned.”

**_You insolent little fuck. I’ll show you the meaning of real fucking pain, you--_ **

Everything else disappeared when Sasuke’s lips touched his. The kiss was gentle, and Gaara made a small noise of pleasure when Sasuke ran a hand down his spine. He opened his eyes slightly when the Uchiha traced his tongue along his lower lip. “You mean it?” he asked.

Sasuke nodded eagerly against his face before kissing him again, pushing him onto his back and leaning over him. “I do,” he whispered. Gaara’s lips parted as Sasuke pressed more insistently against him, threatening to steal the air from his lungs. “He can get fucked,” he said. “He doesn’t own you, doesn’t control your heart. You’re in control, Gaara. So love me.”

Gaara wrapped a leg around Sasuke’s and flipped him over so the other man was beneath him. “You asked for it,” he growled, taking Sasuke’s lower lip between his teeth. His hands gripped the Uchiha’s shoulders, pressing him into the ground as he bit and soothed and touched, trying to show he was capable of feeling, loving. “Make me yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	5. Shikamaru x Temari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When one person's face is scrunched up and the other kisses their lips/nose/forehead

“Ahh, gods, that’s strong,” Shikamaru said, wrinkling his nose. “How much of a bottle did you use?”

“Don’t be a baby,” Temari said as she smacked his arm. “It’s like...half and half. Besides. You’re the one who asked me to make you my favorite drink.”

Shikamaru took another sip and winced. “Yeah, didn’t think that one through.”

Temari leaned her head into his lap and looked up at him, clicking their glasses together. “Bullshit. There’s not a thing you don’t think through. Including--” She held her hand up to the light, and beams reflected off of the diamond into Shikamaru’s eyes. “This.”

“Yeah,” Shikamaru said softly. “Thought about that one for years. Never imagined you’d say no, though!”

Temari laughed. “Hey, I said yes eventually. You should’ve known I couldn’t resist teasing you,” she said. 

“Troublesome.”

“That’s why you love me,” she said. 

Shikamaru put down his glass on the end table and propped his head on his fist, staring down at her. He dragged a finger down her side, tickling her as he knew she hated. “I do,” he said, looking away while she squirmed.

“Stooop,” she whined, sitting up and holding her glass out of the way. “Else I have to remind you what you look like when you can’t handle my tastes.” She knit her brows together and scrunched her nose up in a parody of Shikamaru’s face. “Look at me, I can’t handle Temari's screwdrivers.”

Shikamaru hummed as he bent to press his lips to the lines across her head. “Women,” he murmured, moving from forehead, to nose, to lips. “Troublesome indeed. And now I’ve gotta deal with one forever.”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“No. No, I wouldn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	6. Genma x Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the war. 
> 
> Prompt: following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck.

“It was me, wasn’t it?” Kakashi asked softly. Genma bit down hard on the senbon, gritting his teeth against the image of the jonin wrapped in his arms, warm and pliant as he rocked back against him. “In your dream, Gen,” he continued. “That’s why you’ve been avoiding me.” Genma shook his head and Kakashi stepped forward, sending out tendrils of chakra to twine with the tokujo’s erratic energy. “Isn’t it?”

“No,” Genma muttered.  _ Of course it was. It’s always you in my dreams. Why should this one be different?  _ “Please, Kakashi. Just...just let it go.”

“Genma.” Kakashi’s tone was pleading, cajoling, until Genma shook his head again. The jonin took another step forward and placed a hand on of Genma’s back, causing him to jump. “Tell me.” This time, his voice was a command ringing from the stone. 

Genma’s head slumped forward and his fists balled at his sides, cursing the way his eyes pricked in the sunlight. “Yes,” he hissed. “Okay? It was you and me and we were together, and gods, I’ve never felt more at peace. And now I’m back and you’re here, not in my arms, and it  _ hurts,  _ Kakashi--it hurts to be around you. So fucking go. Please.” 

When he moved to leave, Kakashi grabbed his wrist. “No, please--don’t run. I--” Genma wrenched away and pulled his arms tight around himself, glowering at the memorial. Kakashi let out a defeated sigh. “We could, Gen.”

“I don’t want to ruin what we have now,” Genma said. “Leave it. I’m okay. Just need some time.” He turned his head to look out the corner of his eye, jaw working the needle as he watched Kakashi run a hand up his arm uncomfortably. “Seriously. I’m fine.”

Kakashi’s eyes snapped to his as the jonin closed the gap between them. “No.” He spun Genma around and held him firmly in place. “You know, I wasn’t caught in it, but fuck if I haven’t dreamed of the same thing before, Genma. You and I. Together.” He took in a deep, shuddering breath before sliding down his mask. “There. I swear on this,” he said. 

Genma shuddered as the younger man pressed their faces together, brushing his lips over Genma’s cheek. He plucked the senbon out and held it like he would a cigarette, waiting for the opportunity to nibble again. “Kakashi, we shouldn’t,” he whispered. 

“I beg to differ,” Kakashi murmured. “Unless you  _ don’t  _ actually enjoy this, in which case my heart will break and we’ll go back to being nothing more than acquaintances.” 

“No,” Genma said quickly. He slid his free hand around Kakashi’s back, worrying the bottom of his flak jacket as he pulled him close. “Gods, no, I don’t want that.” He nudged Kakashi’s face up with his nose and looked into the stormy grey eyes. “I want you.”

Warmth flooded through him at the feeling of Kakashi’s bare lips on his. “I’ve been waiting--” Kakashi sighed, wrapping him in a hug. “So long. I didn’t know, Gen. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Genma whispered. He dipped his hand under the rough fabric and splayed his fingers over the jonin’s lower back. “We know now.” His breath stuttered as Kakashi broke away to nuzzle into his cheek, nipping at the line of his jaw. “That’s what matters.”

Kakashi tracked down his neck, his hands sliding down Genma’s arms to twine their fingers. “Beautiful,” he said roughly. Genma gasped as he bit at the junction of neck and shoulder. Kakashi grinned into his neck before licking a stripe up the tokujo’s jugular. “Gonna do this on every inch of you,” he said. “Mark you.” He sucked on the indents his teeth had left behind. “Okay?”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	7. Iruka x Yamato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set while Naruto's doing his chakra training in Shippuden.
> 
> Prompt: a kiss on the hand before asking the other to dance. 
> 
> Thank you Buruu for the pairing!

“How’s he doing?” Iruka asked.

Yamato tented his fingers and stared at Naruto in the dying light with a heavy sigh. “Well, he’s...doing, I guess,” he said. “He’s trying. I’ll give him that.” The boy and several clones weren’t doing much but splashing in the water.  _ I suppose if senpai believes, I should as well.  _

“Maa, he’ll do all right,” Kakashi said with a wave of his hand. “He’s already doing better than I thought he would.” He got up with a groan, stretching. “Got this, Yamato? I promised Ibiki I’d be home by sunset today.”

“Naruto!” Yamato called. 

The boy looked back and slogged through the water when the forest-style user beckoned, dismissing the clones. “What’s up? I can go for a few more hours,” he pouted. 

“I’ve got plans,” Kakashi said. “And I think I saw Sakura over there.” He leaned his head to the forest and snickered when Naruto sprinted away. “Don’t have too much fun while I’m away,” he said, whipping out Icha Icha and following in Naruto’s footsteps. 

“How was school?” Yamato asked. Iruka pushed him down when he tried to stand, plopping down beside him instead. “Pre-genin misbehaving as always?”

Iruka reclined against Yamato’s shoulder and threw an arm over his eyes. “You’d think after Naruto and Konohamaru I’d be prepared for whatever comes my way, but  _ kami  _ if they don’t get worse every year,” he said. “Seven, Yamato. Seven girls fighting over a boy. I mean, they’re kids!”

Yamato chuckled and shifted backwards so Iruka’s head rested in his lap. He smiled down and played with a strand of hair escaping from the teacher’s hitai-ate, the motion relaxing them both after a long day. “You know what we haven’t done in a while?”

“Hmm?” Iruka’s hum grew into a sigh as Yamato tugged the offending fabric off of his head and began to massage his scalp.

“Stargazing. I can build a house for the night, if you want to get bedrolls,” Yamato said. 

“Ohh, that sounds heavenly,” Iruka said. He captured one of Yamato’s hands and brought it to his mouth, kissing the palm with feather-light lips. “I love you, you know.”

“I do know,” Yamato said with a smirk. 

Iruka tossed his hand away and rolled up to sit, pressing their foreheads together. “Careful, might need to teach you a lesson,” he said. He pulled away as Yamato reached for him, shaking a finger. “No, you promised. Go build us a house. I’ll be back.”

Yamato groaned when he disappeared in a pop of chakra. Wood pillars burst from the ground as he formed the proper seals, weaving themselves into a small, homey cabin. He nodded at the finished product. “Good enough.” 

Iruka popped back a few minutes later, two packs slung over his shoulders. He’d changed out of uniform, now clad in sweatpants and a tank top. “Brought you a change of clothes too,” he said, tossing Yamato’s pack over. “Hurry, stars are appearing already.” He brushed a warm hand across Yamato’s stomach on his way into the house, reappearing just as the forest-style user was finishing getting dressed. 

“Come here,” Yamato said. “I’ve got an idea.” Iruka walked over to slide his arms around him, pressing into his chest. Yamato slid his hand down the teacher’s arm, pulling away to bend low. He laughed at Iruka’s confused expression before drawing the back of the other man’s palm to his lips, kissing gently before meeting his eyes again. “Dance with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	8. Kakashi x Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't a prompt for this one and honestly there's barely a kiss, but I'm in kind of a sad headspace, so have some depressed, touch-starved Kakashi.

The safe house is bare, as desolate as the snowy landscape surrounding it. Kakashi is alone once more, naught but his icy breath fogging up the window panes for company. He’s always alone. It’s the life of an ANBU. No matter who he’s working with, who he’s ordered to trust--loneliness seeps into every fiber of his being, and he knows it won’t get better.

But in the small space, he allows himself one moment of peace. He pulls his scarf around his ears and forms the seals for a clone, smiling thinly when his copy appears.

The clone kneels in front of him, fully aware of what he wants. Kakashi lets out a breathy sigh at the feeling of cool fingers brushing across his cheeks as the clone gently takes his face in its hands. “I’m here,” it whispers. Matching grey eyes meet in the moonlight reflected from the snow as the clone presses their foreheads together. 

Kakashi wouldn’t dare admit this indulgence to anyone. Not when women all but throw themselves at him. But their obnoxious groping is nothing in face of relaxing into someone-- _ something,  _ he morosely reminds himself--who he can trust completely. Something that knows his pain, something that knows his every need and desire. Something that won't  _ hurt  _ him.

The clone works their masks down and the roughness of chapped lips on his is all Kakashi needs to sink into the other body. “Should’ve thought to make a fire,” the clone tells him.

“Do it yourself,” Kakashi mutters. 

With a quiet smile, the clone turns away to stack wood in the stove, motioning for Kakashi to light it. He does so and sits close enough to see every color in the flames licking over the logs. The clone lets him lean on it and throws an arm around his shoulders. “This is nice,” it says.

“Stop,” Kakashi says. He doesn’t need to hear about how nice it is, think about what it’d be like to share with someone. “I didn’t bring you here to talk.”

The clone turns to nestle its face into the side of Kakashi’s head, tugging him closer. “Sorry,” it murmurs, silver hair ruffling under its breath. “The usual?” Kakashi nods and it pulls away to take off everything but its pants before positioning him between its outstretched legs. The clone deftly unwinds his scarf and tugs off his mask and hitai-ate. 

In the shadows, Kakashi pulls off his flak vest and undershirt, baring his skin to the clone. “Please,” he whispers, curling around the arm it places over his chest. “Just let me feel it, please.” He knows it’s pathetic, using a clone as a substitute for the touch he desperately yearns for. He can hear the lectures from the Hokage and the laughter of the other ANBU members already, but everything--the anxiety, the depression, the  _ agony _ \--falls away as the clone bows its head to press a tender kiss to the side of his neck. A soft ‘oh’ escapes him and he tilts his head away for better access.

The clone’s arms tighten around his chest as its hands begin to rub gently up and down his arms. The simple touch is enough to make him shudder and he feels the clone smile. “Sure you don’t want  _ that  _ kind of night?” it asks.

Kakashi shakes his head. “I’m exhausted.”

The clone continues its ministrations, moving slowly up Kakashi’s arms to his shoulders, then down his chest to brush calloused fingers across his stomach. “Your call,” it says. 

“I just want to be held,” Kakashi says, and his eyes in the glass of the fireplace are haunted by rings of black. “That’s all.”

The clone gets up to drag Kakashi’s bedroll closer to the fire and maneuvers him below the covers. The ANBU lets himself be manipulated, uncaring that he looks like a small child wrapped in the embrace of his double. The clone leans slightly over him to kiss his temple, and Kakashi puts his hands over his face in shame. He shouldn’t need this, shouldn’t need the affection. 

But it’s hard to stop. These fleeting moments of fingers fluttering over his touch-starved skin are what keeps him grounded, keeps him alive. They’re everything he wants, and everything he can’t have. The clone nuzzles closer against his neck, warmth seeping into his back and he starts to feel the ache in his chest ease as he falls into sleep, dreaming of a day when everything will disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	9. Genma x Raidou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No specific AU. Prompt: Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed.

“Kakashi told me something yesterday,” Raidou said, absentmindedly scratching his scars as he stared out over the city. Genma sat beside him, smoking. “'Never be someone's sometimes,’ Rai.” He scoffed and motioned for Genma to hand him a cigarette. “So here we are.”

“You think you're my sometimes?” Genma asked. The wispy cloud he exhaled mingled with Raidou's as he looked over.

“Sure fucking seems like it,” Raidou muttered. “You're always out on 'business’ something or other. Never home. I watched you come home the other day and go straight to bed. Didn't even bother saying hi.” He tapped the cigarette on the railing. “It's fine if you don't want me anymore, just stop with the bullshit.”

Genma sighed deeply and slid so their shoulders were touching. “That’s not what I want. You know that,” he said softly.

“Prove it then,” Raidou said bitterly. “Stop fucking leaving me in favor of other fun, new experiences.” He sniffed and reached for the bottle in front of him, taking a long drink. “I know you had plans tonight, so just go.”

“Raidou.” Genma's rich voice invaded every crack in his armor and the blond turned to rest his forehead on Raidou's shoulder. “Tell me why you think that.”

“You don't ever choose to spend time with me. I had to beg for tonight,” Raidou said. He looked away when Genma's eyes searched for his. “We got this place because we were in love, Gen. What changed?”

Genma let out another long exhale and took the bottle from him. “Little things,” he murmured. “You started hiding in the room more often. Wouldn't give me the same rundown of your days, just a quick 'fine’ and then nothing. I miss that. Miss you.” He tipped the bottle up, liquid sloshing as he drank. “You started to pull away, and I didn't know how to fix it. I didn't know what I did wrong. And eventually I just stopped trying. But I talked to Shizune yesterday and she suggested you might be really struggling with your own head.” He relaxed deeper into Raidou's side and shut his eyes.

Raidou paused and thought back to the first few months they'd spent in the house, just after their two-year anniversary. How loving they'd both been. Everything was great, until the looming blackness had reached down to curl tendrils around his heart and twist into his soul. He rested his chin on his hand and laced the other with Genma's. “I just needed you to love me,” he whispered.

“I  _ tried,”  _ Genma said.  He slid closer to Raidou and brought his free hand to trace the scars on his face. “You weren't letting me, Rai.”

The cigarette in his hand burned low as Raidou bent his head to rest over Genma's. “I couldn't,” he said.

“Bullshit.” Genma pushed his shoulder backward so they were face to face. “You can always let me. You're just afraid.”

Raidou tilted forward to press his forehead into the junction of Genma's shoulder. “I don't want you to leave like everyone else,” he said. “I wouldn't survive that.”

“Not leaving,” Genma said, forcing his head up. He wound a hand around to twist in Raidou's hair and crushed their lips together, cigarettes and bottle forgotten as they moved together in the way they'd both been craving. “God, Rai, how could you think that? It wouldn't kill just you,” he said.

Raidou gasped as Genma pulled him into his lap, wrapping his legs around the blond’s thin hips. “What're you--”

“What I should've been doing this whole fucking time,” Genma growled against him. He lifted Raidou's hips and stood, kicking over a potted plant and a few random boxes as he stumbled forward to plant Raidou against the door. His leg slid between Raidou's, pinning the man while he proceeded to work the shirt over his head.

“Public,” Raidou said, pushing his hands away.

“Then get in the goddamned house,” Genma said, pressing insistently closer.

Raidou fumbled with the door and stepped back quickly, almost tripping over the coffee table in his haste to get to the couch and drag Genma down on top of him. “Too long,” he said. “Been months.”

“Let's never let it get that bad again, okay?”

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	10. Kotetsu x Izumo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: breaking the kiss to say something but staying so close they're murmuring into each other's mouths.

_ Five years of wanting, three years of being his, and a lifetime ahead.  _ Izumo let out a surprised noise when Kotetsu swept his feet out from under him, adjusting quickly to the change and pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Ready to take me inside, husband?” he asked.

Kotetsu’s fingers tightened in his hair as he carried Izumo over the threshold into the apartment they’d shared for years. Boxes were piled high along the living room wall, waiting to be taken to the house they’d recently purchased. He bent to kiss Izumo’s forehead. “We’ll be home soon.”

“We already are.” The corners of Izumo’s eyes crinkled as he smiled happily. “Because you’re here with me and we’re together, and that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah,” Kotetsu murmured. He set Izumo down and stood behind him, guiding him toward the bedroom with quiet touches and eager nips up his throat. “You were beautiful today. Couldn’t wait to get this--” he touched the band on Izumo’s finger-- “on you so everyone would see I’m yours.” 

When he turned on the light Izumo’s face was flushed, his lips cocked up in the way Kotetsu had come to adore. “You are,” he said, running a hand down Kotetsu’s chest and untucking his shirt. “Take this off.”

“As you wish.” He was loathe to lose sight of his partner as the fabric obscured his eyes, but by the time he tossed it aside Izumo was plastered to his side. “Mmm, hey,” he said, sliding his arms over Izumo’s shoulders. “Miss me or something?” Izumo nodded and clung tighter. “You gonna take off your clothes too, love?”

“Eventually,” Izumo said. “Go lay down. Get comfy. I’m going to cuddle the shit out of my husband tonight. Then we’re going to fuck.”

_ Bliss.  _ Kotetsu slid between the covers and watched Izumo pull a few candles from the closet and light them before turning off the light. “C’mere,” he said, eager to have Izumo in his arms. 

“I love you,” Izumo said. His shirt and pants joined Kotetsu’s on the floor and he sighed contentedly as he reclined against Kotetsu’s chest. “Mine.” 

Kotetsu hummed in agreement and wrapped his arms around Izumo’s stomach. “This is perfect,” he murmured. “You, me, candlelight, nothing ahead but the road of life…”

Izumo turned to stare at him, delightfully unimpressed. “Yes, Kakashi,” he said. “Better not get lost on it.” He held Kotetsu’s gaze for  a few seconds longer before bursting into laughter. “Kami, Ko, the fact that you managed that with a straight face.” He pressed his face into Kotetsu’s shoulder and wrapped one arm around his neck. “Careful, else you turn out a perv like him.”

“I--” Kotetsu pressed a short kiss to his lips-- “would--” another-- “never.” He drew back to nip the end of Izumo’s nose before drawing him into a deep, tender kiss, the kind that molded eternity to fit in the palm of his hand. When Izumo broke away to breathe, Kotetsu kept their faces pressed together, lips  _ barely  _ touching as he whispered his vows again by candlelight. Izumo cradled his face in one hand and nodded along, murmuring his own. “I fucking adore you,” Kotetsu finished. “And I’m forever thankful you’re mine. Hagane Izumo.”

“Couldn’t have you being Kamizuki Kotetsu, now, could we?” Izumo asked, chuckling quietly.

“Nope, no double letters,” Kotetsu said. “Besides. I figure everyone knows you wear the pants, so it’s an even trade.”

“Yeah speaking of, why are you still wearing yours, husband mine?” Izumo looked down and slipped a finger between the offending fabric and the skin of Kotetsu’s hip. “It’s our wedding night. No one’s supposed to wear pants.”

Kotetsu leaned back with his hands behind his head, eyebrow raised. “In that case, I think it’s up to you to take them off. Since you’re the pants expert and all.”

“Tch, dirty,” Izumo said, moving to kneel above him. “You know what happens to dirty Ko.”

“He gets fucked?”

Izumo smiled. “Damn right he does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	11. Kakashi x Iruka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really prompt (and honestly an excuse to write a super fluffy scene), but ninjasuckerpunch told me once I could probably write ten chapters of these two sitting in the grass and call it a day. 
> 
> Might not be ten chapters, but I hope you enjoy <3

The first thing Iruka noticed as the veil of sleep lifted was  _ warmth.  _ The warmth of the sun on his exposed left side, sinking in through his t-shirt and heating his somehow unbound hair. He remembered it being in a ponytail, but as fingers from the body to his left began to slide through it, he smiled as he realized what had happened.  _ Kakashi.  _ He made a soft noise and shifted closer to the jonin, bunching his hand in the fabric of the sweatshirt his partner wore. “‘Llo,” he said before pressing a kiss to the flat pane of Kakashi’s chest.

“Your hair’s so soft,” Kakashi murmured. “You should let it down more often.”

“Mm, and let you miss the opportunity to do it yourself?” Iruka yawned and pressed his head up into Kakashi’s hand.

“My hands are always preoccupied with things like this.” Kakashi maneuvered Iruka’s hand off of his sweatshirt to knit their fingers together and sighed happily when Iruka brought their hands to his lips. “You’re affectionate today.”

When Iruka craned his head up, Kakashi was smiling down at him. “You love it when I am,” he said. He pushed Kakashi’s arm out and rolled so they were chest to chest. “Or maybe you just love  _ me.  _ Could that be it?”

Kakashi pretended to think before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Might be.” He unraveled their fingers and stretched all three free limbs out on the grass. Iruka slid back down to lay his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. “I mean, I  _ suppose  _ you’re all right…”

Iruka laughed into him and hugged tighter. “Here I thought you  _ wanted  _ to be with me,” he moaned. “And now I find out I’m just sort of all right. Woe is me.”

“Hey, didn’t marry you for no reason,” Kakashi whispered against his hair. “There had to have been something.”

“My ability to deal with your porn?”

“Nah.”

“The waaaay--” Iruka traced down Kakashi’s stomach as he drew out the word-- “I take care of the dogs?”

“Nope, don’t think so.”

“How I let you convince all the genin you’re anything but a huge lump of softness and heart?”

Kakashi chuckled. “No, I think it’s the fact that we’re both hopelessly in love with each other.” He started to brush through Iruka’s hair again and the teacher smiled. “That sounds about right.”

“‘M gonna go back to sleep. Love you,” Iruka murmured. Kakashi’s chest rumbled as he hummed in acknowledgement, lacing their fingers together again. Ten years ago, if someone would’ve told Iruka he’d be happy with Kakashi, laying in the lawn of the old Hatake estate, he would have told them they were crazy and called it a day.  _ Ten years ago, yes.  _ But now, fading in and out of consciousness with the jonin at his side, there was no hesitation, no doubt that they would’ve been right.  _ It’s nothing short of perfection.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	12. Kakashi x Iruka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "The problem is, if I start kissing you I won't be able to stop."

Iruka shuddered in the bedroll next to his. Kakashi reached out a hesitant hand to shake his shoulder, waking him. “Are you okay?”

“F-f-fine,” Iruka said, teeth chattering. Winter was always an awful time for missions, and this one proved to be no exception. “J-just cold.” He turned to Kakashi, curling forward slightly into the heat he radiated. 

“I could summon a dog,” Kakashi said. “You’ll be no good if you’re up all night.”

“I could think of something easier,” Iruka said with a huff. His breath clouded the air around them as he scooted closer. “Body heat’s the best way to get warm, didn’t they teach you that?” His eyes were shut, hands curled into his throat, and Kakashi was forever grateful the chunin couldn’t see the crimson flooding his face. “And you wouldn’t piss off the ninken, dragging them out into the cold.” 

Kakashi had to agree. None of the pack would be pleased about being a glorified heating pad, especially in the dead of winter. “Here, unzip your bag then,” he murmured. “I’ll crawl in with you.”

Iruka complied, and the pair traded a few blows trying to get comfortable. They laughed softly, trying not to alert Kotetsu on watch. “Already b-better,” Iruka said, leaning back into the jonin. “Kami, remind me never to take winter missions again.”

“You don’t have much say in the matter.” Kakashi tried to position his arms comfortably and failed miserably, doomed to be trapped below Iruka’s head until dawn. “Lift your head,” he finally said, and was completely unprepared to find Iruka’s lips a mere inch from his when they shifted. 

“I--” Iruka blinked twice before looking down and wetting his lips. “Ah, shit.” He quickly turned away, hair smacking Kakashi’s face. “S-sorry, Kakashi.”

What Kakashi did in the split second he had to make the decision wasn’t smart, and  _ definitely  _ didn’t follow mission protocol. Iruka stiffened as the jonin slid an arm around his stomach and buried his face into Iruka’s neck. “I didn’t mind,  _ sensei.”  _ His voice was a low purr, setting Iruka to shivering again.

“No, you don’t get it,” Iruka whispered. “I, ah--” he cut off and Kakashi could  _ feel  _ the wheels turning in his head. “I shouldn’t. We shouldn’t.”

“Why not? Kotetsu’s perfectly capable on his own.” Kakashi nuzzled closer, slowly moving his lips over the bared skin. “I’m not opposed. Body heat and all that.”

“If I kiss you I’m not going to be able to stop,” Iruka admitted, and Kakashi stopped short. “I thought maybe I could--”

Kakashi was on him by the next breath, masked lips brushing over his frozen ones as he covered the chunin’s eyes with a hand. “I’m going to take this off and I don’t want you to see,” he said. “Okay?”

Iruka nodded. “I’d like nothing more right now, honestly,” he said shakily. “Please.” He shifted onto his back for easier access and Kakashi took full advantage, all but ripping off the mask in his haste. Iruka sighed into him, threaded a hand into his hair, and Kakashi returned the favor to angle Iruka’s face up toward him.

“How long have you wanted me?” Kakashi asked, moving across Iruka’s jaw to nibble near his earlobe. “Because I won’t lie, it’s been fucking months, Iruka.”

A breathless sigh left Iruka as Kakashi’s teeth clamped down lightly on his pulse. “Months? Tch.” He maneuvered his head away to turn his sightless gaze toward where he thought Kakashi’s face was. “Try years,” he whispered. “Ever since Naruto’s chunin exams when you got all in my face, jackass.”

Kakashi captured his lips again, smirking. “Start making up for lost time?”

“I wouldn’t accept anything less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	13. Hidan x Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from glimmortali on Tumblr for a Hidan/Kakashi pairing. These two are actually one of my rare pairs (as I live in rare pair hell), so thank you for this!
> 
> Warning: contains blood. Lots of blood. Because there's no way Hidan doesn't have the biggest blood kink on the planet. 
> 
> Modern AU, no powers.

“Bastard.” Kakashi hissed in pain as he prodded his nose, fingers slick with blood. “Asked you to spar me, not  _ break  _ me.”

Hidan chuckled darkly before wrapping around him from behind and nipping at the nape of his neck. “Fucker,” he purred. “Told you I wouldn’t go easy, that you shouldn’t complain.” 

Kakashi scoffed, shoulders set tightly in Hidan’s embrace. The Akatsuki Gym was his place to unwind. His place to relax. His place to destress, and now apparently the place to get the shit beaten out of him. When Hidan had offered to train together, he’d given in without a second thought. What better sparring partner than one who had seen him bared countless times? “Well I wouldn’t, except you seem to be preoccupied with making me bleed every time.”

“It’s beautiful against your skin,” Hidan said. “Red and white and wholly you.” He inhaled deeply against Kakashi’s neck before sliding his tongue out to lap at his pulse. “And it’s so  _ goooood.”  _ The sheer  _ need  _ in his voice sent a shiver down Kakashi’s spine as he watched them in the mirrors. “Want it.”

“Only if you promise to take me to dinner later,” Kakashi said, reaching a hand back to fist in Hidan’s hair, tugging his head to the side and turning to face him. Blood dripped onto Hidan’s shoulder, and the other man grinned.

“Anything to get a taste of you, Hatake.” 

“Careful,” Kakashi said before releasing him. “You have about thirty seconds before I leave to clean up.” Hidan--for all his bloodlust and insanity--was a surprisingly obedient partner, and he nodded once before reaching an almost hesitant tongue out to flick over Kakashi’s lips. “Twenty-five,” Kakashi counted.

Hidan let a needy whine escape him as his tongue grew bolder, swiping in broad strokes over Kakashi’s chin and neck to clean the blood away. When he’d first brought it up, blood was...strange, to say the least. Kakashi didn’t understand the other’s compulsive need to stain his lips red and was--if he was being honest--afraid. But over the year and a half they’d been together, Hidan had gently worn down his walls until Kakashi enjoyed it as much as he did. They’d both gotten the necessary testing and learning done and since then, they hadn’t stopped.

“Five seconds,” Kakashi said, throat bobbing against Hidan’s tongue. “Four, three, two, one.” He pulled back and Hidan let out a groan. “It hurts, man. I need some painkillers. Ice, at least.” 

“Wuss.” Hidan snickered before leaning to grab one last taste before deftly maneuvering his face under Kakashi’s nose to kiss him. Kakashi gasped as a wave of pain hit him, brow knitting as Hidan bit at his bloodstained lips. “But you’re my wuss.”

“Next time I’ll break yours,” Kakashi muttered as the other pulled away. He crossed his arms and glared, red still dripping sluggishly to mar his chest. “You’re an asshole.”

“I’m your asshole,” Hidan said as he walked out the door. “Don’t ever forget it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	14. Kakashi x Tenzou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunion kiss!

The ceiling had never been so boring. Three weeks, four days, and seven hours Kakashi had been waiting, staring up at the textured paint. He’d mapped out every possible constellation five times over, found all the ways to connect the dots, and knew six places that spelled Tenzou’s name. 

Tenzou, who has been gone for almost three months. He’d been sent out on a simple recon mission with the expectation of being gone six weeks. Eight passed before he sent word back that he was in deeper than he could handle, and another ANBU had been dispatched. They hadn’t been heard from since, and Kakashi refused to believe the worst.

He barely slept these days, the empty space on the bed next to him slightly too large for comfort. Sometimes he passed out on the futon in the living room, other times propped up against a tree deep in the woods. He knew the deprivation was bordering on dangerous and was the reason he wasn’t being assigned more missions, but try as he might he  _ couldn’t _ .

Couldn’t give in to the thought his partner was dead.

This is why ANBU didn’t have partners.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his burning eyes before rolling to face the wall. His nights were always the same now--stare at the ceiling until his eyes felt like bleeding, count to a thousand and if he got there start over, and try in vain to slip into unconsciousness. Each brush of a branch on the window or siding was an imaginary Tenzou, bruised and broken as he stumbled to the door. Every animal yowling outside was screeching at his lover to get out of their territory.

Every thought came back to Tenzou.

Kakashi grunted and curled into a ball, pulling the blanket tightly over his head. Sometimes that helped with the emptiness, cut off the despair threatening to swallow him. He couldn’t give in, because giving in meant admitting defeat and Kakashi did not do that.

A thud sounded near the door and he ignored it. Had to be the storm raging outside. He’d lost track of what number he was on and started all the way back at one. “One, two, three,” he murmured, words barely ghosting past his lips in the dark. He got to seventeen before there was another, louder thump, and  _ that  _ got his attention. 

One more thump rang through the house before a familiar chakra began to invade the air. Kakashi shot up to rip the door open, taking in the sight of a sodden Tenzou with his fist raised to knock again. Their eyes met and for the longest second of Kakashi’s life, he swore his heart stopped. “Hel--”

Tenzou didn’t get the chance to finish before Kakashi was everywhere. One hand grabbed the back of Tenzou’s neck while the other snaked around to pull them together. “Oh my god,” Kakashi muttered between kisses. “Holy fuck, you’re home.” He took Tenzou’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked as he pulled him in and shut the door behind them. “I was so worried, Tenz, you have no idea.” 

The younger man kissed back just as eagerly, wrapping freezing arms around Kakashi’s neck to pull him closer. “Missed you,” he mumbled, angling the jonin’s head to slip his tongue between Kakashi’s lips. “Every day I thought of you and  _ god _ , how I wanted to be home, Kashi. I fucking love you.”

Kakashi pulled back to look him over before tucking his face into Tenzou’s shoulder. “Never do that again,” he said, combing through the spiky brown hair with long fingers. “Never leave me like that.” He knew it was stupid to ask but in the moment it didn’t matter, and Tenzou told him he’d never even consider it.

“I’ll stay wherever you are.” Tenzou let out a breathless laugh, almost a sob, and clung to the jonin. “Now take me to the bathroom or else I’m going to be a sick, disgusting mess in the morning, and I’ve got plans for you that involve...not that.” 

“Do they involve fucking me senseless?” Kakashi took a few steps down the hall and Tenzou came willingly, relief written plain on both their faces.

“They might.”

“In that case, I insist you get the fuck in there so we can get you warm,” Kakashi said. Tenzou pulled him into another kiss and suddenly the ceiling and everything else was forgotten because not only was Tenzou safe, he was  _ home _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	15. Shikamaru x Genma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite pairings. Come join the ship, everyone. 
> 
> This spawned from a chat with LittleTortillaDaddy. Wasn't a particular prompt and it's in the canon verse.

Moonlight spills into the room when Shikamaru pulls back the curtains and opens the balcony door. The late September coolness caresses Genma’s sweat-drenched skin as he watches Shikamaru walk away. “Going to invite me out too?”

“You don’t need permission,” Shikamaru says. He motions Genma up and the tokujo rises, wincing at the feeling of come dripping down his thighs. “Grab the lighter.” 

Genma nicks it from the dresser and tears the sheet off the bed to cover himself as he steps onto the porch. Shikamaru hands him the pack in exchange and lights both cigarettes, letting the smoke curl to the stars above. “Haven’t fucked me like that in a while,” Genma says. “What’s the occasion?”

“Got a four week mission coming up in two days,” Shikamaru says, leaning against the railing. “Kakashi’s orders. Wanted to give you something to remember me by.”

“Rank?” Genma asks. He worries, though he knows Shikamaru is more than capable of surviving. It’s the aftermath that gets to him--when Shikamaru sits in the shower and rubs his skin raw, when he can barely breathe in the middle of a nightmare. He worries because he’s gone through it and doesn’t want the smirk on Shikamaru’s face to be replaced by cold indifference. 

“S,” Shikamaru admits. His lips purse before he lets out another exhale into the tokujo’s face. “Assassination, and that’s all I can say.”

What Genma knows he doesn’t say is ‘don’t worry,’ because each time he does, Genma shakes his head and tells him he will anyway. “Be safe,” he says this time. “That way you can do me like that again.” 

“I’ll do my best,” Shikamaru says. Genma leans against the railing, tilting his head to knock against Shikamaru’s shoulder, and Shikamaru sighs. There’s a tremble in his arms as he brings the cigarette to his lips again. “Always do.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Genma murmurs. He slides behind Shikamaru and drops the sheet in favor of pressing a warm hand to Shikamaru’s stomach. His lips brush against the tanned skin of his partner’s shoulder before he bites softly, dragging his teeth across the hard lines. “Way for you to remember to come back to me.”

Shikamaru’s breath hitches as Genma bites down harder. “Going to rip me to pieces so I can’t leave in the first place?”

“No.” Genma nestles his nose behind Shikamaru’s ear and  _ purrs.  _ “Going to leave marks so deep you’ve got no choice but to say ‘Gen did it.’”

“You nearly sending a senbon into me during sparring wasn’t enough?” Shikamaru asks dryly, turning to look out of the corner of his eye.

“That was one time,” Genma says, kissing his cheek before taking a drag. His lungful tangles with Shikamaru’s as they laugh at the memory. “No, now people will know you belong to me. I’m the one you come home to. I’m the one you love.” He hummed quietly as he took Shikamaru’s skin between his lips and worried it, drawing a bruise to the surface. 

“Asshole,” Shikamaru murmurs

“Yeah, but I’m yours.” Genma marks higher and higher until Shikamaru begins to press back against him with a low whine. “Already, babe?”

“Fair’s fair,” Shikamaru says. “I didn’t leave any on you to remember whose you are.” He turns in Genma’s arms to cup Genma’s face with his free hand. The other drops to his side, carefully holding the cigarette away from the wood and their hips as he presses their lips together. 

It’s a harmony only they can make, one that sings of past pain and future fuckups but for now, it is simple and almost gentle as they move against one another. Genma’s hand skims up the bare skin of Shikamaru’s back to cradle his nape, fingers sliding into dark hair. Shikamaru’s lashes brush against his cheek as he pushes closer, holding on to every shred of companionship he can eke out of these next few days. “I’ll miss you,” he says when they break for air.

“I know.” Shikamaru brushes a strand of hair from Genma’s forehead and peers at his face with that intense concentration Genma can’t ever hope to match. “You really  _ don’t  _ want me to go, do you?”

Genma had hoped it wasn’t too obvious, and chuckles at the thought that he should’ve known better. He guides Shikamaru’s head down to kiss his temple. “You know me,” he says simply. “You know what I’ve seen and done.” And Shikamaru has--he’s listened over dinner while Genma recounts torture sessions, held him when the blood won’t scrape out from under his fingernails. “And I’m not sorry.”

“Didn’t say you should be.” Shikamaru pushes him backwards through the door, plucking the butt from his hand and putting both of theirs into the ashtray. “I’m not sorry for loving you.”

Genma grins as he sprawls out on the bed, one arm cocked behind his head as Shikamaru settles above his hips. “Please don’t ever be,” he says, hooking a finger between his lips and sucking as he meets Shikamaru’s heated eyes. “And never fucking stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	16. Shikamaru x Genma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half incoherently, not wanting to wake up.

“Hmm.” Genma watches Shikamaru’s throat work as the younger man stretches before shuffling unconsciously closer. He’s mumbling a little, eyes darting back and forth in sleep, and Genma thinks he’s never been more in love. There’s a few moments that the sun hits Shikamaru’s mussed hair just right and it _glows._

He’s a raven haired ass of an angel and Genma will be forever grateful he managed to snare him.

Genma sinks into the pillow and pulls the blanket up near their chins. It’s a rare day they both have off and damned if he lets his partner wake up a second earlier than he should. Shikamaru pushes himself. He pushes too hard, Genma often thinks, and won’t listen when people tell him to slow down. Ceaselessly, he works for a better Konoha.

The younger man suddenly clutches Genma’s arm under the covers, holding it close as a shudder rips through him. Immediately, Genma checks Shikamaru’s back is still covered. Couldn’t have him getting cold, not when he’s still sleeping. Shikamaru continues to shiver, though, and finally Genma pulls him into his arms. “Shh,” he soothes, running a hand over Shikamaru’s hair as the other begins to quiet. “Sleep. Stay sleeping with me.”

He feels the second Shikamaru rises to consciousness--a stillness as he takes in what he can of the room around him. Shikamaru says nothing, does not even open his eyes before inhaling deeply and nestling his face into the crook of Genma’s neck. Genma’s face lifts in a smile at the small, satisfied noise Shikamaru makes against his skin. “Gen,” he murmurs. “Mmm--” It almost sounds like he’s trying to say something, but ends up trailing off as he settles back to the mattress. 

“Kiss,” Genma says, and Shikamaru tilts his face up blindly. The skin of his face is cool under Genma’s hand as he threads limber fingers through the mess of black, breath warm against Genma’s neck before he seals their lips together. There’s the absolute smallest touch of tongue against Genma’s lips when Shikamaru sighs into him and smiles softly. Both break at the same time, Shikamaru’s lashes fluttering as he tries to cling to wakefulness for a second more. “Back to bed,” Genma whispers into his hair. “Free day. No plans.”

“Love you,” Shikamaru says around a yawn.

Genma presses his lips against the other’s one last time before maneuvering Shikamaru’s head to rest under his chin, against his chest. “Me too,” he says. “‘S why you need to take better care of yourself.” His only answer is a deep sigh before a soft snore on the inhale, and his lips twitch up in another smile. “So I can have you for that much longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	17. Deidara x Tenten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a larger verse in progress. Modern, enby Deidara that platonically calls Tenten Daddy just for the hell of it.

“Daddy…” The word is drawn out until it tapers off into a low groan, and Tenten hears the smack of Deidara’s hand over their forehead. “I’m dying.”

“You’ve got a cold, you’ll be fine,” she says. She clinks the spoon against the mug after stirring the honey into their favorite tea--mint green with lemon--and takes a second to inhale the steam before taking a sip to make sure it’s good enough. “Call the cats in. They’ll help you surv--”

She’s cut off with another, much louder groan before Deidara says “Not that Daddy. Tenten. Jesus--get the fuck off me. That’s my stomach, asshole.” Tenten rounds the corner to see their cat, also Daddy, perched on their stomach beginning to knead. Deidara’s head rests back on the pillow, eyes shut as they halfheartedly shove at the animal. “Go ‘way.”

“You’ll hurt the poor man’s feelings,” she says as she sets the mug on the end table. “Come here, baby.” With a sigh and small meow, Daddy walks straight up Deidara’s chest and over their face into her arms. “Yeah, is momma being mean to you? I’ll love you properly.”

“I hate you.” Deidara rolls over onto their side and pulls the blanket over their head, growling quietly when Tenten begins to pet them. “You’re the worst.”

“Make a person tea and they never say thank you,” she says. Daddy presses his forehead to her cheek, purring contentedly as she scratches just above his tail. “And  _ I’m  _ the worst, they say.”

“I’m sick,” Deidara pouts, and Tenten reaches to pet their head again. “I’m going to make fun of you next time you’re laid out in bed.”

“Next time I’m laid out in bed your dick’s going to be in me,” Tenten retorts. “Drink up.”

Deidara grumbles some more as they reach out to bring the mug to pale lips. “Perfect,” they say after a few sips. “Thanks, Daddy.” The cat meows, and they scowl up at it. “Not you.”

“He’ll think you don’t love him anymore,” Tenten says, pulling him close. “All he wanted was a cuddle.” She sticks out her bottom lip and bends down into Deidara’s line of vision, watching the smile attempting to creep up their face. “I see that. You can’t hide it.”

“Can and will,” Deidara says, forcing their plips down with another sip of tea. 

Tenten slides off the chair to sit in front of Deidara on the floor and shoos the cat away. Vader, Leia, and Obi-Wan are all gamboling about in the kitchen and really, she should go stop the kittens...but Deidara’s reaching a hand for her face now with that smile creeping back. “Can’t,” she says softly. Her fingers lace with theirs on her cheek and the tilts forward to rest their foreheads together. “You’re going to infect me.”

“Worth it,” Deidara says. Their fingers tighten in hers, bringing her face in closer for the softest brush of bitten lips before they pull back to stare at her through half-lidded eyes. “Can I come back to bed soon, since I can kiss you?”

“No.” She wrinkles her nose and kisses the tip of their nose as they sigh. “Not until you stop dripping everywhere.” Gesturing to the tissues scattered everywhere  _ but  _ the wastebasket, she allows Daddy back into her lap for the simple reason of watching Deidara’s eyes narrow in the lamest attempt at ill will toward their cat. “Or until you have better aim.”

“I’m going to die on this couch,” Deidara declares, rolling back to stare at the ceiling. “I’m going to die here and it’s all her fault, Daddy.”

“You don’t have to refer to me twice,” Tenten says with a snicker.

“Oh no,” Deidara declares. “This time? Definitely talking to the cat. He’ll back me up on this, won’t you, Daddy?”

Tenten takes the cat’s face in calloused hands and shakes his head once. “There. He said the only Daddy’s approval that matters is mine, don’t you, cat?”

“Lovely, I can die in peace now,” Deidara says. They pull the blanket fully over their face and sniff before throwing a hand back to search fruitlessly for a tissue. Tenten hands them one and they blow their nose, yet again missing the garbage. “Wake me when my funeral starts.”

“Love you too,” Tenten says. She kisses their forehead through the blanket before setting the cat near their feet, and Deidara sighs as the warmth begins to sink in. “I’ll tell the kittens momma’s out of commission for a while.”

“They’ll come bother me anyway,” Deidara says with a wave of their hand. “Best to just tell them to fuck off.”

“Teaching them awful, awful language,” Tenten admonishes as she walks back to the kitchen and through the kitten pile in the door. “Go to sleep, hon. They’ll be here when you wake up.”

“I love you,” Deidara calls, voice cracking pitifully in prelude to a cough, and Tenten smiles. “I’ll miss you in hell. Tell everyone I hate them for not saving me.”

“Will do,” she says as she gathers the mug, watching them slip quickly into unconsciousness. Their eyes and nose peek out of the blanket and she kisses their forehead again before depositing the mug in the sink and settling into the chair with a knife and small piece of wood. “Says they hate you, Daddy. You should’ve done a better job cuddling.” The cat’s ears twitch but he doesn’t move, and she winces as Vader sprints over and uses her legs as a climbing post. “Or watching your kids. Christ. I really  _ do  _ have to teach everyone manners around here, don’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	18. Iruka x Shikamaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post war, trans Ru that Kakashi and Ino pushed Shikamaru into at the bar last night
> 
> Prompt: morning kisses

Winter sun over Iruka’s skin was everything Shikamaru needed to see when he woke in the morning. The rays reflected silver through the window, bouncing off the snow to cut across the other man’s tangled hair and knotted back before flashing to nearly blind him. Maybe he shouldn’t have drank as much the night before but it had gotten him this far, in bed with the man he’d wanted-- _needed_ \--for months now.

A man who had nearly thrown him off the futon more times than he’d held him.

It was no matter, really, Shikamaru thought with a quiet smile as Iruka stirred. From what Kakashi had mentioned, it wasn’t as if Iruka slept with someone in his bed regularly. He could spread out as much as he wanted and who was Shikamaru to stop him? Shogi partner and now... _something._

Iruka’s nose curled before he yawned, body going rigid for a few seconds with a stretch. “Morning,” Shikamaru murmured. He pulled the blanket higher around them in an attempt to block some of the sun and ease the way Iruka had begun to shiver. “How’s your head?”

“Not as bad as it could be.” Iruka finally cracked an eye to search Shikamaru’s face. “You’re still here.”

Shikamaru found Iruka’s hand under the blanket and laced their fingers together, waiting for any sign Iruka wanted him to bolt. “I am.”

“I admitted something huge last night,” Iruka said, letting out a shuddering exhale into the pillow. “I’m _so_ sorry for dropping that on you.”

“Hey.” Shikamaru tugged their hands up and held them to the light before bringing Iruka’s skin to his lips. They were teacher’s hands, yes--callouses born of slate and ink instead of blood and steel--but they were beautiful. They were grace and knowledge and worthy of every affection Shikamaru spoke against them. “I told you,” he said. “It does not matter to me what’s under here--” he unwound their fingers and touched the waist of Iruka’s pants-- “because what’s in here--” he tapped Iruka’s forehead and the teacher’s lips split in a small, lopsided grin-- “is stunning.”

“It’s nothing much,” Iruka said, pink dusting the cheeks he tried so hard to hide in the pillow when Shikamaru ran a hand up his side. “Teacher brain. Say that when I’m telling you to go sit in the corner for time out.”

“Like you don’t do that at least once a week when I whip your ass at shogi,” Shikamaru said. Iruka’s blush deepened, and Shikamaru blinked slowly, lazily, until Iruka was confident enough to meet his eyes again. “I know you.” He dragged a knuckle over Iruka’s forehead, brushing back the hair that had escaped his ponytail in the midst of his thrashing last night. “You can’t fool me, Umino Iruka.”

“Well, in that case--” Iruka canted his hips forward, slid a leg between Shikamaru’s as he pressed closer-- “I _definitely--”_ his mellow eyes tracked down Shikamaru’s face to his lips-- “don’t want you to kiss me right now.”

“I might be inclined to think you’re lying,” Shikamaru whispered. He smirked when Iruka closed the last bit of distance between them to _,_ at long last, press their lips together. Iruka stilled, breathing Shikamaru in until Shikamaru pressed back with thirty-seven Sundays’ worth of ‘accidental’ touches and stolen glances over a shogi board. “Definitely lying,” he said when they broke for air. “Anyone else and I might have gotten offended.”

Iruka’s laugh ghosted over his lips, the teacher’s folding up against his as he moved over Shikamaru. “I’m a special case, huh?”

“Maybe.” Shikamaru’s breath hitched as Iruka’s freezing hands found his back, moving up his shirt to cradle his shoulders as Iruka ground their hips together. “You’re the only one who’s come close to beating me recently, so yeah, special.” Iruka hummed into his neck and Shikamaru screwed his eyes shut as he tried to will himself down. “Iruka…”

“Do you want to?” Iruka pulled back to look down at him as Shikamaru opened his eyes again, sun hitting Iruka’s face at the exact angle that turned his eyes to liquid gold, and Shikamaru nodded. “I think we should have breakfast first, maybe, but I--” he bit his lip, nibbling at a small patch of loose skin before Shikamaru raised a hand to stop him-- “can we?”

“Please,” Shikamaru murmured. He tugged Iruka back down to rest on his chest, a solid weight to keep him grounded when Iruka was taking all his oxygen once again. “I won’t complain about what you want to do, hmm?”  
Iruka’s hands--warmer now, having leached the heat from Shikamaru’s back--moved to his sides, then up his chest. “How does bacon and toast sound?” he asked. “I don’t actually have a whole lot in the fridge right now. Wasn’t expecting company.”

“We’ll blame Kakashi and Ino for that,” Shikamaru said. He cautiously rested his hand over the small of Iruka’s back as Iruka went in for another short kiss, growing bolder at Shikamaru’s small whine. “What a bunch of bastards, right? Forcing me into your bed?”

“And me onto my couch,” Iruka snickered. “I’ll force Kakashi to work out the kinks in my back next time I see him.”

“I could do it.” Shikamaru took Iruka’s face in his hands to hold him just slightly back. “I can learn you.”

“I--” Iruka went for his lip again but stopped when Shikamaru shook his head slightly. “I have scars.”

“We all do. It’s part of shinobi life,” Shikamaru said.

“Yeah, but I have surgery scars,” Iruka said softly. “From top surgery. They’re not gorgeous.”

Shikamaru slipped a leg up between Iruka’s and rolled them so he was looming over the teacher. “Of all the things you could choose to think I wouldn’t like, you choose the one I’ll wholeheartedly support?” he asked. “They make you _you._ I don’t think they could be bad.” Iruka flushed and averted his gaze, nose wrinkling as he smiled. “You know I’m right, don’t you,” Shikamaru mumbled as he bent to kiss Iruka’s neck. “So let me take care of them. Let me take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	19. Kakashi x Genma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU with ace Genma

“For me, Kakashi? Please?” Genma asked, holding a collar in one hand and something  _ very _ strappy in the other. Kakashi grimaced as he walked forward to trail the pieces over his pale chest, glancing across the younger man’s pale shoulders with his nails. “You did promise me…”

“Gen, I’m already in pants and it’s hot as fuck outside,” Kakashi whined. “Can’t we just put the collar on me and be done with it?” 

“I’ve got something else if you want,” Genma said, draping the leather over Kakashi’s head and laughing when he tried to untangle himself. He turned to the large dresser and began to root around for a piece of lace he’d picked up in anticipation of going out for Pride. When he found it, he held it up triumphantly for Kakashi to take in.

Kakashi’s breath hitched and he took one step back. “Lace underwear?” 

Genma snickered at the way his voice shot up at the end. “These will go better with the boots Anko wants you in,” he said. He looked to the corner where they stood--more leather, heeled and thigh high, laced up the front. “We can put you in the Hound mask if you’re worried about being recognized?” 

“I guess…” Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and groaned, leaning his head back. “Why, why,  _ why _ did you make me pick between this or housework? Bastard, you are.” 

“You know you don’t have to do anything if you’re really that uncomfortable, love,” Genma said. He took back the straps and collar, tossing them on the bed. “Of course, you’ve only got Anko to blame for the choices. I was going to make you pick between housework and giving me free reign on the PS4 until my birthday. She just butted in faster.”

“Well, remind me to kick Anko’s ass,” Kakashi said. He began to strip out of the pants and Genma reclined on the bed to watch. “And your ass as well. Sic Anko on me so you can watch.” 

Genma grinned and scooted back against the wall to grab Kakashi as the younger man fell into him. “You don’t mind. Besides, this way we all win. She gets her rocks off, you get a cock in your ass, and I get to appreciate the view.”

“Mmm, true,” Kakashi said, craning back to kiss Genma’s cheek. “And what a nice cock she’s got.” 

When Genma had brought up bringing in someone else in to fuck Kakashi like he needed, the younger man had immediately blurted out Anko’s name. “She’s done it in the past and I feel comfortable with her,” Kakashi had said. “And you’re friends with her too so it wouldn’t be too awkward or anything. She’s good at talking it out.” 

Genma had readily agreed. While he adored the younger man his lack of sexual attraction was frustrating to Kakashi, and so he’d found another solution. And watching Kakashi get pegged--few things were as hot as that. “So you’ll wear them?” he asked.

“For you,” Kakashi said. 

“You really do love me.” They sat there, enjoying the contact for a few seconds before Genma pushed Kakashi off to get the pants off the floor and tug them on. “Hand me my tank top.” Kakashi tossed it over and he pulled it on, nodding at his reflection in the mirror. It was one of the last gifts Kakashi had gotten him--rainbow and absolutely littered with sequins, his favorite.

“I do,” Kakashi said, tying up the ribbons on the side of his piece and reaching for the boots. “She said she’d meet us there, right?” 

“Yeah, at 5-ish.” When Kakashi finished dressing, Genma tugged him in front of him and slid his hands down Kakashi’s stomach. “Told you you’d look good. I’ll think about this later.”

“Good,” Kakashi said. He turned and pressed a kiss to Genma’s forehead. “I seem to remember you promising a collar and my mask, lover.” He shivered as Genma clasped the leather affixed with a tag that said ‘Gen’ on his neck. “All yours, Gen. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	20. Hidan x Ibiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Hidan/Ibiki.
> 
> You...might...have spawned a gang au. Thanks 😂

“How dare you?”

“How dare I what?” Ibiki waited with bated breath, fingers inching toward his holster as Hidan crept toward him with that look in his eyes.  _ No fear,  _ he thought.  _ Can’t budge an inch.  _ “Sit and watch your waffling with Kakuzu about payments?”

“Oh, put that away,” Hidan said. He knocked Ibiki’s hand from his hip and gripped it firmly. “How dare you sit there without  _ saying  _ something?” Their fingers tangled and while Ibiki  _ knew  _ this wasn’t part of mission parameters, he found his gaze drawn to the way Hidan’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips before laying into him.

‘Support’ this, ‘back up’ that--it was the same thing he’d heard time and time again, but Hidan continued while shoving Ibiki up against the wall. “Support yourself,” Ibiki said. “You’re not a child. You’ve belonged to the Akatsuki longer than I have.”

“Why  _ did  _ you join our little corner of paradise, anyway?” Hidan asked. “It’s not like you’re useful.”

“Just because I don’t encourage your insanity doesn’t mean I’m worthless.” Ibiki tightened his fingers and wrenched Hidan’s arm down, earning a sharp whine as tendons ground. “I move just as much as you do.”  _ And report every single part of it  _ went unspoken, but Hidan didn’t need to know. “Think before you speak and maybe he’ll listen to you.” 

“You think you’re so smart,” Hidan sneered. “Come in and know what you’re about immediately.” He pressed their bodies together and cocked the side of his mouth up at Ibiki’s stuttered breath. “How would Kakuzu think of you if he knew you were thinking of fucking his right hand man?”

“Bold assumption.”

Hidan’s thigh pressed up against his filling cock as the grey-haired gangster snickered. “I don’t hear you denying it. You know you want to.”

This was the reason they’d never work. Well, the mood swings and the fact that Ibiki was the cuckoo in the Akatsuki nest… “Are you offering?”

“I’m not hard for nothing, idiot,” Hidan said. He ground down harder and Ibiki saw stars before Hidan grabbed his face in both hands, dragging it to his to bring their lips together in a vicious kiss. “You  _ want  _ me.”

“Yes.” He shouldn’t. “I do.” He did.

If he wouldn’t have known Hidan’s proclivities, the bites and scratch of Hidan’s nails through his bandana would have worried him. They  _ should  _ have worried him. The tearing fabric of his shirt as Hidan cut it down the front--and got the skin of his chest, too--in the abandoned warehouse should have worried him. The empty crates and used shells and scurrying rats should have worried him but each gasp of his name made it hard to think of anything but crimson and  _ grey.  _

There would be time for regret later.

Now, there was only pleasure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


	21. Obito, Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Shisui lived and Itachi didn't leave Sasuke behind. Not every kiss must be sexual, heavy on the comfort.

“I suppose we’re all refugees now, aren’t we?” Shisui asked, leaning into Obito’s side as they sat in front of Itachi and Sasuke laid out on the old bed in the cabin. “Don’t have anywhere to go.”

“Refugees implies sympathy.” Obito let his fingers trail over Shisui’s hip before turning away to shut the curtains. “The Uchiha are scattered to the wind due to the incompetence of our clan leaders. God only knows who else is living after what he had to do.” He knelt in front of Shisui and pressed cool fingers to his eyelids. “You’re lucky I was passing through, otherwise there’d be one less.”

“I doubt anyone was left,” Shisui said, leaning into the touch. “Itachi follows orders and orders were--”

“Everyone.” From the bed, Itachi’s voice rasped before he moved on the bed. “I couldn’t, Shisui.” Shisui felt Obito’s face fall at the shattered whimper from Sasuke. “I couldn’t do it.”

“You shouldn’t have had to,” Obito said. “They fucked us all.”

“Quiet,” Shisui said. He pushed up on Obito’s shoulder and made his way to the bed, feeling for the boys’ legs before sitting and taking Sasuke’s hand. “There will be a time for that but it’s not now.”

“I want mom,” Sasuke sniffed.

“I do too,” Itachi mumbled. “But she’s not here anymore.”

Obito sat next to Shisui and slid a hand across his lap to rest on Itachi’s blanketed hip, pressing his scars into Shisui’s chest. “We’re here for you now.”

“I want  _ mom,”  _ Sasuke insisted, and Shisui felt around his body for the best place to grab and pull him to rest on his lap. Itachi whined, but quieted when Obito tugged him over as well. Sasuke clung to Shisui’s shirt with hands of iron. “Where is she?”

“Oh, Itachi…” Obito trailed off as shaking erupted from Itachi, rocking the fragile bed frame. “I’m so sorry.”

Shisui smoothed over Sasuke’s hair as Itachi’s hand found the younger’s back. “We’ll figure it out,” he said softly, pressing his lips to the crown of Sasuke’s head. “It’ll be okay, Sasuke. We’re here.”

“Yes,” Obito said. Shisui felt him recline and went with him, both men trapping the younger two between them as they clung to each other. “We’ll wait here for further orders and then go from there.”

“Don’t let him go,” Itachi said. “Keep him safe.”

“We’ll keep you both,” Shisui said. He reached out to run a knuckle over Itachi’s forehead before wiping a tear from his cheek. “I can’t let my friend go through this alone now, can I?”

Obito let Itachi go to pull the blanket over all three. “We wouldn’t dare,” he murmured. He brought Shisui’s hand to his scars as he leaned over to kiss Itachi’s forehead, then Sasuke’s as Sasuke’s breathing began to quiet. “Sleep. Both of you. You need it.”

“I’m sorry,” Itachi whispered.

“We know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via Tumblr, Twitter, or join a pretty sweet Discord for all the updates in one place <3


End file.
